Our Little Problem
by Yuki-Hibiki
Summary: what if Ranma and Ryoga got so drunk that they when they woke up the next morning Ranma couldn't change back into a guy. RR YAOI. On Haitus until I rewatch the Ranma Series, I will pick it up again though.
1. Prologue

Title: Our Little Problem  
  
Summery: what if Ranma and Ryoga got so drunk that they when they woke up the next morning Ranma couldn't change back into a guy.  
  
*-* this is the Disclaimer that's right the disclaimer. (Sorry been listening to the Offspring to much { ah I love' em} ) N one of the Ranma ½ Characters belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahashi who also did Inu Yasha (that's for you Y and Cynthia I know how much you love that manga) and Beautiful Dreamer, nor have I any right to write this but I couldn't help it so please don't sue 'cause all you'll get out I me is one lousy dime and even then you'll have to strip search me and tear up my floor boards.  
  
This is my first fanfic that I've started and not deleted a day later. (I've done that about 10 times) Hopefully I'll keep this one going 'cause I really hate it when authors stop writing ff just when it gets to the good parts, that is of course unless I get lots of hate mail threatening to have me chopped into lots of little pieces and stuffed in my walls if I keep writing but I hope that won't happen. Sorry about my spelling and m English is my first language. (I have been asked what my fIrst language is before so don't even think about asking me why that's there) I'm just a really bad speller that should be sent back to the basics. It is a dog. It is a cat.  
  
Did I also mention that their will be major OOC's and Yoai (well not so major in this bit)? Well if I didn't before I just did then so. ..ha. You have been warned so don't go ripping your hair out cause of it. There's only going to be kissing but no description of any and if any bed scenes cause it would warp my small animal like brain to write it. And if I use a word that you don't understand that will be because I'm from Good 01 Aussie Down Under (if you E-Mail me I'll tell you what the words mean that you don't understand). And I don't have a pet Kangaroo but I have 4 hamsters is that good enough for you. They are kind of like kangaroos well babies anyway. I think. Well I've prattled on enough so let's get on with the story. Oh yeah PLEASE READ THE DISCLAMIER. OR I'LL HUNT TO DOWN AND KILL YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT. (Ha I'm turning into Neko-Chan). *-*  
  
, , = Speaking  
  
= thoughts  
  
~ = flashbacks (they'll come in later) 'Hey Ryoga, do wanna do something fun?' Ranma broke the long silence that had lasted for 15 minutes on the Tendo dojo.  
  
'Sure like what?' Ryoga replied not even listening. He was still off in his own little Ryoga-vision. (Just so you know that's when his thinking about Akane.) , I don't know maybe we could go to a bar or something. ' Ranma said getting exciting about a new idea that had just popped into his head.  
  
'Ranma I don't like drinking and ether do you. If Akane. ..,  
  
'Oh Akane will never catch us and how do you know that you don't like drinking you've never even tried it.' Ranma said and after a few well placed words concerning a little pet pig and a big secret Ranma and Ryoga were of to the local bar to have some fun.  
  
Once they got there they walked into a bar it became silent. You would be able to hear a pin drop.  
  
'Well this sure was a good idea Ranma. I'm really having fun.' Ryoga mumbled  
  
'Care to say that again pig boy. Just wait till the fun begins then you'll be sorry you ever doubted me' Ranma replied hotly. This was not what he was  
  
expecting. Soon after they walked in and had a seat everyone started chatting again for playing pool.  
  
'What'll be boys? How about a coke?' the bartender called Joe who was very good looking and young,(that's for you Stephanie) said. Thinking they would get the drift and leave.  
  
'N o I'll have a Bricardi Breeza and my friend will have a 1 Soh of Sake. ' Ranma said knowing what Joe had just implied. It had taken him a long time to coax Ryoga to have some fun and it wasn't about to be spoiled by some bartender.  
  
'Sorry kid I don't sell those drinks to minors.' Joe was getting really angry at this kid. He just waltzed in here expecting to be served alcohol; well he had another thing coming. Just then he heard a chair scrape across the floor and the next thing he knew was he was being dragged along the bar table to about 5 cm away from cold angry brown eyes.  
  
'Listen here you. I'm not in the mood to fight with anyone ok? So just get the drinks or I'll be forced to do something I might regret later' Ryoga then proceeded to demonstrate his Bakusai Tenketsu technique on the nearest table. 'Next time that won't be a table. Understand? Now go.' Ryoga released Joe and sat back down on his seat. 'Wow Ryoga I never knew you could be so aggressive to someone like that, besides to me.' Ranma was in shock. A little while later Joe came back with  
  
their orders and then went to serve two more other people that had just walked in although he kept turning behind him just in case Ryoga did feel like fighting that night. After about 4 hours of drinking both Ranma and Ryoga were drunk as a skunk and almost ready to pass out. They then paid their bills and went back to the dojo. As they were walking it started to rain and they both became soaking in a matter of minutes. As Ranma-Chan stumbled down the street with a sopping wet black pig in her hands she started to wonder how big her hangover would be tomorrow.  
  
Once they got to the dojo Ranma-Chan snuck into the house and got a kettle from the kitchen and boiled some water. He knew he couldn't go up stairs smelling of alcohol and Akane would not like her little pet pig to smell like sake. Once the water had boiled he took it off the stove and went back outside to the dojo where he had put Ryoga before heading inside to get the hot water. Once he got there he saw a little black pig launch itself at the kettle. It was knocked down from Ranma-Chan hands and onto the little pig and the floor. The next few hours were a blur as Ranma-Chan tried to get to sleep. It was about 5 and before she family managed to fall asleep.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga woke to the sounds of wailing and carryings on from the house. Amidst the yelling could be herd the words that sounded something like 'Nihao', 'that hussy', 'where is he', 'oh Shampoo' and many, many more. But of above all they could hear Akane 'where is that baka just wait til I get my hands on him. What did he do with P-Chan. ,  
  
At that last comment Ryoga woke up fully and noticed that he had no clothes on, looking around he didn't even know how he got here.  
  
'Where am I now?' were the first words to come out of his mouth before he was whacked on the head by Ranma as she bolted out the door to find the bathroom. Ryoga then very slowly pulled some of his clothes out of hammer space and got dressed very slowly because he was becoming aware that he had a massive headache. What happened next felt like it could have killed him. It had come from the bathroom where Ranma-Chan had just ran to. A high girly pitched scream emitted out of the house and filled the streets so no ones eyes were safe from this horrible sound.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'  
  
TBC Soh 1 = It is what they measure sake in I think, it would be about one litre (I think that's how you spell it.) *-* Don't ya just hate it when people do that? Stop it at a good part (well I think it is) and make it rally short. That would be' cause my small animal brain it getting tired. The chapters will get longer. (1 think) even if it' s only a page longer. Well what do you think eh? Good, bad, don't know what the hell came over me? Just tell me and I will stop this story at anytime it's up to the readers. Please read and review I know I do so you should too. I don't mind getting flamed. It's good for my health but praise and good comments always help to so don't think I need any special treatment in the flames area. E-Mail what you think at: kute_kitty_kat2000@hotmail.com *-* 


	2. Things Can't Get Any Worse

Well I hope you read my other disclaimer 'cause I ain't writing it again. Just writing to say that none of these Characters belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and I don't get anything out of writing this expect that I know I'll be wasting you spare time that your using to read this. I would like to start my story now if it is ok with you?   
  
"" = Speaking ' ' = thoughts (these will come in later) = flashbacks (they'll come in later)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Soon everyone was crammed into the tiny bathroom of the Tendo house. Ranma stood in the middle soaking wet and dripping. "Ranma, why were you screaming? You look like someone told you that you had to quit martial arts or something." Akane said looing worried. She, as well as everyone else noticed that the room was steamy but Ranma-Chan was still... Ranma-Chan. "Really Akane have a guess. I can't change back to a guy could that be it you dumb tomboy?" Ranma-Chan replied sarcastically. She would have gotten hit with Mallet-Sama if it wasn't for the fact that by the time it reached the floor Ranma-Chan had her head in the toilet bowl puking her entire stomach up. Soon after that most of the people that had stuffed themselves into the bathroom had left, everyone expect for Ranma-Chan and Ryoga.  
  
"Hey Ranma, are you felling alright?" Ryoga said looking at Ranma in a way that she never thought that Ryoga would look at her. Worried, really worried. It made a shiver creep down her back. Ever since he had met Ryoga he liked him but because he was always travelling with his father, whenever he meet someone he liked they would move a way so he had no idea how to tell Ryoga what he really thought about him. "What do you think mulch for brains? Of cause I'm not alright, you didn't see that I just thew up? What a stupid question." Ranma ranted on not knowing that with every word he was slowly rising his voice to a yell. "Ranma will you just shut up I've got a major headache and I don't need you to yell at me like that. So just tone it down a little." Ryoga exploded before gripping his head in pain. "Yeah that's right why aren't you puking up your guts like me and how come you're a guy when I'm not?" Ranma's head soon started filling up with questions. "I don't know, maybe your sick or something. Although it's not like you to be sick. But then again you don't normally spend the night in damp clothes. You should go see doctor Tofu. Maybe he has the answer as to why you can't change back into a guy. I'll think I'll join you too." Ryoga spouted off not really thinking about what he was saying he was more concerned about his head than what he was coming out of his mouth. "That's the best idea I've ever heard you say P-Chan. Thanks for the idea. Well then let's get going." Ranma seemed to be back in a cheerful mood again. They left the bathroom and headed down stairs to the front door.  
  
As they were heading out Ryoga decided to stop into the kitchen and tell Kasumi where they were going. "Well if your going to doctor Tofu's then could you please give this to him, I borrowed it of him a few weeks ago and I haven't had the time to return it to him, and I'll save you some breakfast. Is that alright with you Ryoga?" Kasumi asked in her usual tone cooking the breakfast. "Could you save some for me too kasumi?" asked Ranma-Chan as she stuck her head in through the door. "Sure Ranma, but it might not be as much as you normally have I'm sorry." Kasumi said, getting worried about wether Ranma would get all the energy she needed to last until lunch with only a little breakfast. It was if Ryoga could read her mind. "Don't worry Kasumi he can have some of my breakfast, you won't need to cook anymore." And with that said they both left on their way to doctor Tofu's.  
  
Once they got to doctor Tofu's he didn't have any idea why Ranma couldn't change back into a guy but he said that he would look into it. He then gave both Ranma and Ryoga some ancient Chinese herbal medicine that would cure their hangover and sent them on their way.  
  
"Hey Ranma I need to stop off at the chemist and buy some more things for my first aid kit." Ryoga said breaking the riveting conversation they were having without saying anything to each other. "Sure I'll take you to it. It's just down the road." Ranma replied lazily as they walked down the street. Once they got to the chemist Ryoga went to the medical section and Ranma-Chan just waltzed around looking at things but not really paying any mind to them. She was walking around when she heard her name. "RRRAAANNNMMMAAA" shouted Ryoga tying to find his way out. (It's a big chemist) "Yeah, what Ryoga? You lost trying to find supplies? I'm over here follow my voice." When that comment out of her mouth she got lots of weird looks from the sales girls. "Excuse me miss but what type were you looking for? We have a wide range here. And if you don't mind me asking, is that your boyfriend? Where'd you find him? What a looker." said the sales girl. Ranma-Chan then looked to see what isle she had been walking down. She was shocked to see a whole self full of different types condoms that lined the wall. She then turned around to face the young girl with a blush on her face for being caught in the isle and also being asked if she was going out with Ryoga. "Ah no miss I'm fine and he's not my boyfriend, we're just friends. I'm here helping him get supplies for his... um... first aid kit, yeah that's it. I must have gone down the wrong isle. Hahaha..." Ranma laughed nervously trying to hide her lie. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I asked him out." The young girl said watching as Ryoga walked down their isle with a very concentrated look that was focused on Ranma-Chan. "NO. I mean no. He just broke up with his last girlfriend a few days ago and he needs a little bit of time to himself." Ranma-Chan said having to hold her self back from killing this girl. "Too bad, tell me when he's free. I don't know how a girl could brake up with a guy like him. He looks like he would be a good dad. Well, bye." And with that final remark the sales girl left Ranma alone. As she watched the girls back walk along down the isle Ranma felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was meet with two very big brown eyes brown eyes about 5 cm away from her. "Who was that Ranma?" Ryoga asked stepping away from her. And starting to walk in the direction that he had just come from. "Wait, Ryoga your going the wrong way the front counter is this way." Ranma said while she grabbed hold of Ryoga's wrist and dragged him down the isle.  
  
When they got to the front desk Ranma finally let go of Ryoga's wrist and helped him put his purchases of the counter. "Oh hello again, fancy meeting you here." said the sales girl from before. Her name take read Miko. She then swiped what they had brought and then put them in a bag. "That'll be 1¥1400." She then ripped the docket and wrote her name and phone number on it and handed it to Ryoga. "Call me when your over what's her name." she then gave Ryoga a wink. Ryoga was just about to ask who 'what's her name' was when Ranma-Chan interrupted him. "Come on Ryoga lets get going or we'll start a queue." Ranma said as they walked out the door even though there was no one else in the store. "What was that about Ranma? What did you say to her?" Ryoga's question went unanswered as they walked back to the Tendo Dojo.  
  
Once they got home they walked up the stairs and fell asleep on the floor not even bothering to pull out the futons2. When they woke up at 1pm they were both feeling much better. They both went downstairs to get something to eat because they hadn't had anything to eat since last night and they were staving. "Ah so you both decided to get up eh? Well it's about time the whole day is almost wasted what time did you two get to bed last night." Akane said once they were in the lounge room. "For your information Akane, me and Ryoga have been up this morning for about... how long did we go out for this morning Ryoga?" Ranma-Chan had to get Ryoga to finish of her statement because she didn't wear a watch. "Oh I would have to say about 2 hours at least." Ryoga replied and sat down on the floor near the table. Soon Kasumi brought something for him and Ranma-Chan to eat. As soon as the plate touched the table Ranma shut her mouth and dived on the plate and in about 2 minutes she had finished her plate and was looking hungrily at Ryoga's plate which still had over half the meal left on it, contemplating stealing some off it. "Don't even think about it Ranma. Here I'm not so hungry after all." Ryoga said giving Ranma his plate which Ranma quickly devoured. "I guess I was even hungrier then I thought. Sorry for taking ya food Ryoga." Ranma said after she had had her fill. "As I said before Ranma I'm not really hungry and I gave it to you so you don't have to say sorry." Ryoga then stood up stretched and asked where the door is. Everyone in the room pointed in the direction where the door was Ryoga thanked them and proceeded to walk in the opposite direction that everyone was pointing at. "For god's sake Ryoga the door is this way." Ranma-Chan said, getting up and leading Ryoga in the right direction. Once they got to the door Ryoga picked up his back pack and put it on his back. "Well I hope you'll turn back into a guy soon Ranma. It's weird having you this way. And you know the creepy thing is that you've only complained once about it today." Ryoga said. "You're right, I'm kind of getting used to this body but don't tell anyone OK? But I sure as hell can't wait until I'm a guy again. Well I'll see you in a few months OK? Bye." Ranma-Chan said as Ryoga started walking down the street "Yeah, bye Ranma." Ryoga called.  
  
TBC  
  
¥= this is how is the sign for yen which is the Japanese currency. (Just in case you didn't know.)  
  
Futons= they are the beds that Ranma and his dad sleep on that are on the floor. In the mornings you roll them up and then unroll them at night. (Just in case you didn't know this either.)  
  
Well it's late and I have to go to sleep so I'm hanging in the towel for tonight hope I'll get to do another chapter tomorrow night. It's finally coming along. Which is good can't wait to write the next chapter. It'll be a blast. And you won't guess what will happen because I don't even know and I'm the author of this totally weird ass story. Well good night to all and have lots of sweet dreams. Remember R/R or E-Mail what you think at: KuteKittyKat2000hotmail.com 


	3. My life is slowly going down the drain

Well I know what I said last time but it's a lie I tell you a really big lie. This story does have a plot. Well sorta. I don't know every tiny detail yet so I'll just have to wing it for a little while. Did anyone have any problems with any of the words I used? Well I hope not. I would like to point out that I think that this story is yaoi because I want to write a sequel to this story and their both male in that story, but if you don't want Ranma and Ryoga to get together just don't read the sequel to this and you can still call it a Ranko/Ryoga fic. Also Ryoga is falling in love with Ranma not what gender he is, and so, because Ranma is normally a boy I class it as yaoi. Now I know that this tiny little sentence could start a snowball of controversy but I don't care, so there.

Wow, I know, I know. Its been ages since I last updated and for all those people who reviewed, thank you. I started reading over the first 5 chapters(I've got them all written I just haven't posted) and I got about 2 lines into the first chapter and had to stop. I sucked, I really did suck back then. I'm not going to even attempt to fix them up, I'd probably commit suicide before I go past the first chapter, seeing as how bad they were. (To all the people who read both chapters and could enjoy it, I praise you on your patience and interpretation skills, you must have needed a dictionary to understand what the hell I was writing.)

I will however, go through the next 3 chapters (that have never been seen by the public), and try to fix them up as best I can, still can't grantee that it will be my best work, but if you hang around long enough, it will get better, I'm sure. I hope.

PS: sometimes Ranma will be called Ranma-Chan, Ranko, or just plain Ranma, it doesn't matter which name I use he will still be a she until I state otherwise.

" " Speaking

' ' thoughts (these will come in later)

flashbacks (they'll come in later)

-3 Months Later-

"Ha. I finally made it back." Ryoga sighed as he looked at the school gate where everyone was pouring out, talking with their friends about what they were going to do now that they didn't have school anymore. Just then, he heard something that always got him riled up.

"Oh my pigtailed goddess. Now that, the evil sorcerer Ranma Saotome hasn't shown his face in school for a while, we can finally be together my love. Come to me." Kuno's voice could be heard by the whole school. Everyone turned around to see what would happen.

"Kuno, leave me alone. Get it through your head I don't love you. Now if you don't mind…" Ranma-Chan yelled looking rather tired and pissed off at the same time. She kicked Kuno into the air but he only went as far as the front gate, landing right on top of Ryoga. Ryoga let out a loud moan that got the attention of everyone.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ryoga. I didn't know you were there." Ranma-Chan apologized while hefting Kuno off Ryoga and helping him up and dusting him off.

"S'ok Ranma, really you can stop now. What's wrong with you? Normally Kuno would have flown across the sky but he only landed about 2 meters away." Ryoga said as he picked up his pack back, which had fallen off when Kuno had knocked him over.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I've been like this all week. I hardly have enough energy to spar anymore. I'm getting tired and moody and I'm always feeling sick." Ranma-Chan explained as they walked along.

"Have you gone to see doctor Tofu about it yet?" Ryoga asked, but before Ranma could answer…

"Will you two slow down and wait for me. How could you just leave me there? I'd expect that from Ranma, but not you Ryoga." Akane yelled as she stormed up to them in a huff.

"I'm sorry Akane." Ryoga said getting the whole sentence out of his mouth without stammering once. He was very pleased. He was finally gaining control over his feelings for Akane. Then he remembered that Ranma hadn't answered his question yet.

"Hey Ranma you haven't answered my question." Ryoga said turning towards Ranma-Chan.

"I haven't been because Kasumi seems to be over there a lot more often than she used to be. And I know better than to go see doctor Tofu when Kasumi's around." Ranma-Chan said

"Well you could go now, I know for a fact that she's not there. I can't come, because I've got to practice for an upcoming cooking contest that I want to enter, so I'll see you two later then. Bye." And with that Akane ran down the street heading back to the Tendo Dojo.

"Well come on Ryoga lets go see doctor Tofu." Ranma-Chan said as she changed directions and headed in the direction of the good doctor.

"Hey! Why am I coming? I don't need to see him. Ranma don't run away from me when I'm talking to you. Hey get back here." Ryoga yelled after a laughing Ranma-Chan as she ran down the street.

When they got to the doctors they were both relieved that Akane was right about Kasumi not being there, but it looked like they weren't the only ones using this time as a chance to see doctor Tofu. The waiting room was filled with people. They took a number and jumped in line. After about a 2 hour wait they finally got to see doctor Tofu.

"Well it's about time. I was starting to think that we would never get to see you today doctor." Ranma said as she took a seat.

"Yes I know what you mean Ranma. I've seen so many people today. I would think it's the most I've ever seen in a day. I wonder why some of them waited two days after their accident to come to me." Doctor Tofu said as he got out his Ranma's chart.

"Now what's wrong Ranma? You don't look very well today." Doctor Tofu then listened to Ranma's symptoms looking more confused by the minute. When Ranma had finished talking Doctor Tofu got up went to his bookshelf, took a book out leafed through it and then put it back.

"This is very strange Ranma, very strange indeed. I never would have guessed that this could happen. Although it should have popped into my head that this might happen. Ranma, with you being a girl now really does prove it." Doctor Tofu then seemed to forget that they were in the room and started mumbling to himself.

"So Doctor, what's wrong with him?" Ryoga said. Ranma was starting to get worried until doctor Tofu started talking again.

"Well Ranma the reason that you're always sick is because you've got a really bad case of morning sickness." Doctor Tofu stated.

"Hang on. How could Ranma have morning sickness when…?" Ryoga voice drifted away as he realized what the doctor was implying.

"Hey what's going on you guys, tell me." Ranma looked at Ryoga then to Doctor Tofu then back to Ryoga again.

"Ranma I have some good news for you… You're pregnant." Doctor Tofu said in his best professional voice.

"What…did you…just say? Ryoga please tell me I heard wrong. I heard wrong didn't I?" Ranma ranted trying to convince herself that she heard wrong.

"No Ranma you heard right. Congratulations." Ryoga said trying not to sound too freaked out.

"NO IT'S NOT TRUE. I'M NOT PREGNANT, I TELL YOU. I'M NOT." Ranma yelled getting the attention of everyone in the waiting room. She couldn't take it any more, they were all lying to her. She did the only thing she could do. She ran. She ran out of the doctor's office and out side to the street crying.

"Ranma, come back don't go. Calm down." Ryoga yelled as he ran after her.

"Poor girl, getting pregnant like that at her age. Well at least she has a good boyfriend who sounds like his going to stand by her." The next patient said to Doctor Tofu.

TBC

did you all see that one coming? Well I did but that would be cause I'm the author and it's my story and I can do anything. Even take over the world bwahahahahahaha…bwahahahaha…bwahahaha… ok I'm tired now from all that laughing. Ha, like I could take over the world. Yeah right like that's gonna happen anytime soon. Now I need help. Well I'm still writing but it's not like you haven't noticed that already cause you've gotten this far.

The language still sounds really childish doesn't it? Well, it has been awhile, that's the excuse I'm using anyway.

I edited some things, but I didn't want to change to much, cause all the ideas from when I was writing this chapter have gone now, so I have to rely on the old story line in my head, and the cryptic messages I send myself in my stories. If you do find any bugs in the chapter feel free to tell me about them, in a nice tone please. I would really hate for someone to write how I can improve, but sound like a real bitch at the same time. I just don't see the point in bagging someone, cause they won't take what to say into count and even if the suggestion might be good, they won't listen to it, cause all they'll see I a big mean poo poo head.

Remember R/R or E-Mail what you think at: 


	4. Confrentations and Ideas

Well I'm back again you know the drill blah blah blah I don't own any of the characters, OOC'nes and Yaoi (if you want). Also just in case you didn't read it before all the characters are around 18 years old and have just finished school.

Yes, most of the chapters will be only about 3-7 pages long, this is because I can't keep on track for very long and I have to write little bits at a time. However, just because they are short doesn't mean that I will be updating a lot. My updates depend on my mood, my timetable and wether I can get onto the internet or not from school, seeing as how they have blocked the main page of " Speaking

' ' thoughts

flashbacks (they'll come in later)

Ranma-Chan ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She had always promised herself that she would never cry about anything, but as she ran her vision started blur and go out of focus. She got about 2ft away from a tree before she even saw it. She suddenly had to serve to her right, running right into Kuno.

"Oh what foul fiend is this that has knocked over the great Tatewaki Kuno I shall smit thee. Oh but it is my pigtailed goddess who is crying. Oh why do you cry my love? Is that evil Ranma Saotome chasing you?" Kuno said as he grabbed Ranma-Chan and wrapped his arms around her.

"let… me go…Kuno…I'm not… in the mood… for this…" Ranma-Chan said through her sobs.

"Ranma, Ranma where the hell did you go?" Ryoga screamed loudly as he ran down one of the back streets. Soon he found himself back on the main road.

"Ranma, where are you Ranma? How the hell can I find you when I can't even find my way out of a one way tunnel?" Ryoga sighed, defeated.

"Ryoga, is that you?" Akane's voice came from down the street on his left.

"I thought I heard your voice." Akane ran up to Ryoga and guided him to the local park. (The same one Ranma was in.) She sat him down on a bench and went through her bag to find him something to eat. After a little while she pulled out one of her trials for the cooking contest. She handed it to Ryoga.

"Here I know it's not very good, it's only a trial, but you're the only one I know who will willing eat my cooking." Akane said as Ryoga looked at the container that seemed to have the contents of it growing and breeding by the minute.

"Thank you Akane, this looks like a very nice…"

"Beef salad Ryoga, it's a beef salad." Akane said looking a little displeased that he couldn't tell just from looking at it.

'_Well that explains the mouldy looking stuff and those bits of brown that I didn't even want to think about where they had come from._' Ryoga thought as he took his fist mouth full. It was horrible, not even starving ally cats would eat the junk Ryoga had put in his mouth. He almost gagged when he first began to feel it work its way down his throat. But thought better of it when he saw Akane looking at him with those eyes waiting for him to saying thing good about it.

"It's delicious Akane, you've really out done your self this time."

'_Yeah at making this the worst tasting food I have ever tried and I have tried a lot of disgusting things in my life._' Ryoga thought as he said the words that he knew Akane looked to him for.

"Really Akane, I think your getting better at this. Keep it up soon you'll be able to enter the contest." Ryoga was lying through his teeth, which he knew was wrong, but worst of all he was lying to Akane, the so called love of his life. The one thing he lived for. But as his mind came to from the attack on his tastebuds by the so called 'Beef Salad', he realised that he didn't feel that way about her anymore, and that he had more important things to do, like finding Ranma, then to be chit-chatting with Akane. Ryoga got up quickly bowed, said good bye and ran as fast as he could so he's mind would get off Akane and back onto Ranma.

Akane watched as Ryoga quickly said his good bye and bolted out to the middle of the park.

"Ryoga, Ryoga wait, wait for me Ryoga." Akane yelled as she chased Ryoga through the park right past Ranma and Kuno.

Ryoga stopped as he saw a flash of red go past his line of vision. He quickly turned around and ran past Akane back to where Kuno looked like he was trying to strangle Ranma-Chan to death.

"Let me go Kuno. Why can't you get it through your head that I don't like you I will never like you 'cause I like someone else." Ranma-Chan said as her face started to turn blue. Kuno slightly loosened his grip from Ranma and stared down at her.

"Who is this new rival that must be slain at my hands. He shall be killed like the mad dog that he is." Kuno had started to babble again and his grip tightened on Ranma-Chan's belly almost crushing her.

"Put her down Kendo Boy or you'll kill her and the…" Ryoga had almost said the word. Kuno looked over Ranma-Chan's head to see Ryoga in a fighting stance ready to fight if Kuno didn't do as he said.

"Is this the mad dog that a stolen your heart my pigtail goddess? For you I will steal it back from his grasp and then you can freely give your heart to me." Kuno said has he put Ranma-Chan down and took up his own fighting stance.

"Ryoga don't do it, lets just get out of here I want to talk to you, come on." Ranma-Chan said as she ran up to him and pulled at the right sleeve of his jumper. Ryoga looked into Ranma-Chan's eyes and saw the same look that Akane had given him earlier today. He caved in.

"Alright Ranma but just let me sort this out first, I'll only be a sec." Ryoga pried Ranma-Chan's hands from around his right arm. Ryoga walked up to Kuno and, with an air around him, challenged Kuno to a fight in a 2 months time (so he would be able to get lost and get back again) right where they were standing and on that very day and time. Kuno agreed and they parted. Ranma-Chan was too far away to hear so she asked Ryoga what they had said.

"I've challenged him to a fight in 2 months." Ryoga said as they walked along.

Ranma-Chan and Ryoga walked for about half and hour not saying anything to each other. Once Ranma-Chan had found a good spot to talk, she sat down and Ryoga sat opposite her.

"So Ranma, what did you want to talk about?" Ryoga said looking at her.

"Do you know what happened that night that we were at that bar? Cause I sure as hell don't." Ranma-Chan said looking out towards the children playing in the park. Ryoga watched as her eyes glazed over as she stood up and walked over towards a little kid that had fallen off the see-saw.

"There, there little one, don't cry. Here we'll wash that blood off and put a band-aid on it, and it will feel a whole lot better." Ranma-Chan said as she bent down to look at the little girl's knee.

"Ryoga, can I have one of those band-aids from your bag and some water?" Ranma-Chan called out across the park.

"Uh?...yeah sure Ranma, whatever." Ryoga was stunned, he had never seen Ranma like this before.

'_It must be those motherly instincts coming out in him._' Ryoga thought as he walked over to where the little girl was sitting on Ranma-Chan's lap and crying on her shoulder.

"Shh, now here let's have a better look at that knee. Oh thanks Ryoga. Here now doesn't that feel better?" Ranma-Chan said once she had cleaned up the girls knee and kissed it better.

"Thank you very much nee-san1. It does feel better. Bye bye." The little girl said. She then got up and ran to play chasey with the rest of the children.

"Oh look at them Ryoga don't they just look so cute? I would just love to take them all home with me. And wasn't that little girl so sweet and she had manners too, now that's rare these days." Ranma-Chan exclaimed grabbing hold of Ryoga's left arm and snuggling into it.

"Hey Ranma, don't get too comfortable there. I have an idea. Let's go and see if cologne has some sort of spell that will help us remember what happened that night. Come on, let go, I said let… go." Ryoga said trying in vein to dislodge Ranma-Chan from his arm. So he just walked along with her attached to him her eyes still glazed over.

Shampoo was taking out the rubbish when she saw Ryoga walking down the street with Ranma-Chan hanging off his arm telling him where to go.

"Aiyah what they doing?" she said to out loud to no one. She watched as Ryoga tried to move off to the right and Ranma-Chan lead him to the left.

"Don't go that way Ryo-kun. The restaurant is this way. It's left, not right silly." Ranma-Chan said giggling at the end, from her use of Ryoga's new nickname.

"Will you please stop calling me that Ranma. It's embarrassing having you hanging of my arm, let alone you calling me Ryo-kun." Ryoga looked ready to kill at that point but tried to control his anger because of the most resent circumstances.

"Look, here we are Ranma now you can let go of me I won't get lost now." Ryoga sighed in relief as they walked up to Shampoo, who had a very dazed look on her face.

"You never know 'RYO-KUN'. You might get lost before we even get through the door." Ranma poked playfully and emphasized the nickname because she knew that it would annoy him.

"Looks like Ranma's finally coming back to us. Now get off." Ryoga was losing what ever cool had had managed to hold on to for so long. If Ranma didn't let go of him soon something bad would happen. Ranma wasn't stupid, despite popular belief and knew what would happen if he provoked Ryoga anymore.

Ranma-Chan sulkily untangled her arm from Ryoga. Immediately she regretted it, her arm was now cold because of the lost body warmth, Ryoga didn't get off scout free either his entire right side was now cold, because Ranma had had her body pressed so close to his that if she wanted to get any closer she would have to go through him.

"What you two doing?" shampoo asked breaking from her daze. She hadn't liked the scene that had just played out in front of her.

"Did pig-boy get hold of rod again?" This was the only thing that her mind could think of that would have caused the two in front of her to be so close like they were.

Normally Ryoga would have pummelled Ranma into the ground, or tried to, for what the red head had just said. But something was different. There was no talking about revenge or such, and they seemed to be getting along quite well. This was new to Shampoo; she had always thought that they would never get along. While her brain was ticking, trying to figure the cause of the most recent turn of events, the boy and girl had started to go inside.

"Wait, wait why you two friendly now?" Shampoo managed to say to their backs as they went inside. They either didn't hear her or choose to ignore her. It was at that moment, that Mu-mu the duck decided to fly into shampoo's arms, well at least it tried. All he managed to do was fly into a pole that was 3 metres away from his intended target. Shampoo walked over to the concussed duck and picked it up.

"Silly Moose" she said and walked back into the shop.

She always did have a soft spot for the bird and its human counter-part but she would never tell him that unless he beat Ranma in battle. She might not have had feelings for him when they were younger, but she knew that it all started to change when he first showed up in Nerima to win her heart by beating Ranma and taking her back to china so that they could marry.

She liked living in Japan now and she had decided that she would raise her family here. She was even thinking about getting a permanent visa but she wasn't quite sure how she would go about that yet.

Coming out of her little dream world she quickly walked inside the shop and put the closed sign up. She knew that this would be big news and they didn't need any distractions right now.

When she walked in Cologne, Ranma and Ryoga were all sitting around a table drinking tea.

"So, you telling me that you need something to make you be able to remember a night that both of you can't remember. Right? And what will I get out of it?" Cologne said resting on her stick.

"We'll do whatever you want. But I won't marry shampoo." Ranma said looking into the short woman's face. Cologne pondered for a little while thinking what she could get out of Ranma.

"I want you to work to pay off how much it costs." Cologne said grinning at the other two at the table.

"And how much is that?" Ryoga asked saying something for the first time since they were there.

"About a weeks' work full time. For each person. Two weeks for part time." Cologne said looking at Ryoga and then frowning.

"For you Ryoga I'll make an exception, one day of full time work without you getting lost or breaking anything." Cologne said suddenly remembering the boy's strength and well-known ability to get lost in a one-door room.

"That's not fair old ghoul, Ryoga only gets one day and I have to work a week." Ranma said standing up quickly only to sit back down just as fast putting her hands on her head as she sat.

"Aw, I shouldn't have done that. Now I gotta headache. Alright give us the stuff now and we'll start work tomorrow. Come on Ryoga lets go." Ranma said standing up once again, only slower this time and unknowingly reached across the table for Ryoga's hand. Cologne quickly hopped to the back of the shop and just as quickly hopped back with two pouches in hand.

"Instructions are in the bags. I trust both of you can read. I hope they help and I'll see you two tomorrow at 7am sharp. Now go." Cologne said opening the door for the two as they walked hand in hand out the door. Well, actually Ranma was pulling Ryoga along beside her to make sure he didn't get lost. Cologne, Shampoo (who hadn't said anything through out the whole time the two were there) and mu-mu watched out the window as the two got further from view.

"Something is happening with those two. But I just can't put my finger on it." Cologne thought out loud more to her self then to shampoo.

TBC

Nee-san in Japan it is quite normal to address someone as aunt or big sister or grandpa etc, even though they are not relatives or even people you know.

I'm starting to get back into the swing of this story, so I hope it will be good. I want to thank K.M, for helping me. After an extensive brainstorming through emails, she helped me come up with the idea of going to Cologne's for some herbs. So I must give thanks where it is due.

6


	5. I know what you did that night

Not much to really say except that I'm sorry for the really late updates and also that from January to July next year I probably won't be posting as I will be in another country for those months. But here is hoping that in my time away I will have written the next few chapters, so when I come back I will have lots of post to put up. It's only a wish though people so don't hold your breath. I might even be able to update my other 'Naruto' stories, even if I have hit a writers block on one of them.

" " Speaking

' ' thoughts

flashbacks

**Our Little Problem**

**Chapter 5**

--- --- --- --- ---

"Pour out 2 grams of powder and…SNIFF IT! What do they think we are? Druggies!" Ranma gapped in surprise, as she once again read over the instructions.

"I can't believe that we have to do this." Ranma mumbled to herself, as she measured the right amount and stared down at the white powder disdainfully.

"Oh suck it up Ranma, be a man about it." Ryoga, totally missing what he had just said, bent down to carry out the instructions of his little pile. Ranma watched horrified as the white powder slowly disappeared from the table. A feeling from deep down in her stomach told her to stop him, but her brain wouldn't take the message to her hands.

"There. Your turn." Ryoga turned to see Ranma sneakily tiptoeing to the door.

"Don't think your getting away Ranma. Get back here." Ryoga stretched to grab Ranma's ankle before he could leave. Ranma, thinking quickly turned around, and gave the best excuse he could think of.

"What happens if that… that… stuff hurts the baby?" Ryoga stared up at him for a few minutes, with a few blinks mixed in for good measure.

"Ah… that's… that's not what I meant, I mean… um…" Ranma seemed to be only digging a deeper hole for him to climb in.

"Don't you want to know why you're… pregnant?" Ryoga had Ranma there. He really wanted to know what happened that night, and so he gathered all the manliness he could, while being a pregnant girl, and strode over to the table and proceeded to 'suck it up', as Ryoga said.

"Good. Now all we have to do is go to sleep, and our memories of that night will come to us as a dream"

They both quickly slipped into the futons that they had laid out before and went to sleep.

Going to bed, and going to sleep, are two very different things. Both Ranma and Ryoga realised this, when after an hour of lying in their futons, neither seemed to be tired, let alone dreaming about that night a few months ago. Not being one for little action, the silence was starting to get to Ranma.

"Psst, Ryoga, you awake?" Ranma felt is safest to whisper to Ryoga even though his eyes were open. You never know what kind of sleeping habits the lost boy had, and sleeping with eyes open might have been one.

'_Maybe for survival.'_ Ranma's idea was soon shot down when Ryoga turned his head to face him, with a bored look in his face.

"What kind of question is that? Do I look awake to you?" Ryoga, deciding to take the option of speaking at a normal level, rolled over so his body was facing the only other occupant in the room.

"Well, sorry. Its just that I'm so bored. Hey, I know, do you want to spar? That always makes me feel a bit tired." As Ranma's suggestion went to his head, he attempted to stand up, only to be dragged back down into a heap on Ryoga's lap. The only sign that it hadn't been an accident was that tanned hand that was connect to Ranma's left wrist.

"Don't even think about it Saotome. You will not be doing any strenuous work in your condition." Ranma looked up from where he was making himself comfortable against Ryoga's chest.

"I'm just so bored. Why do you care anyway?" Ranma felt the body underneath him tense up for a bit before returning to it previous slack state. He wasn't quite sure if it was because of the question or the position that they were in. He was almost laying on top of the other boy.

"Why do I need a reason to care? That's a life inside you, it's not something you can take lightly Ranma." Even with Ryoga looking up at the ceiling, Ranma still got the feeling he was being told off.

"Alright fine, I'll take it more seriously from now on ok? It's just that I'm so bored, what else can I do?" Ranma snuggled deeper into the soft fabric covering the defined abs underneath.

"How about reading a book?" The suggestion from Ryoga made Ranma's eyes open wide from their previously semi closed state.

"A book? But I don't have one though." It seemed the Ranma was just full of excuses. Thinking the conversation was over Ranma's eyes started to droop close once again.

"I have on in my pack. Go and get it, its down near the bottom. Ranma?" The soft tone of Ryoga's voice, added with the rumbling of his chest as he talked, finally got Ranma to sleep.

Not wanting to wake the body laying over him, why he let Ranma stay there was still a mystery to him, Ryoga shuffled around for a bit, until he found a more comfortable position to sleep in.

With his arms wrapped around the younger boy in a girls body, Ryoga too, was swept into the land on nod.

flashback/dream

All the way back from the bar Ranma was having problems remembering where she was meant to be going. After a few bites from the black pigs in her arms, she would remember which way to go. This pattern went on until they finally reached the dojo.

Managing to get his keys out after a few tries, it took even longer for Ranma to get the keys in the door and to get it open. Surprisingly, between the two of them, no one woke up to the constant giggling and 'breeing' of a drunken girl and her pig.

Sliding the dojo door open, Ranma gently put P-Chan onto the floor, and slowly slid him inside, telling him that she would be back with hot water in a minute.

Slowly easing the door open, so as not to make a sound, Ranma quietly made her way towards the kitchen, being careful to step over any objects that might have been lying on the floor.

Once she got to her destination, she set about putting the water on the stove to boil. Trying her best to move around the kitchen, Ranma was finding it hard due to everything moving, but eventually she had the hot water and made her way back to the dojo, quickly grabbing the rice cooker that had some left over rice in it.

Quietly she opened the door peeking her head around to try and find the black piglet in the darkness of the dojo.

"Oi, Ryoga I've got the water and I managed to pick up some rice for us to eat." Ranma never thought that what she said would have a black blur that could only be P-Chan launch itself at her. Bringing both her arms up that were each holding the rice cooker and the kettle to block the piglet, the blur hit the kettle and landed with a grunt on the floor only to be soon covered in mildly hot water and a kettle on a young mans head.

The rice cooker not fairing much better landed upright on the ground with most of the rice left inside the cooker. Ryoga wasted no time in grabbing some rice and stuffing it into his mouth, attempting to help keep the alcohol down.

Ranma watched for a few minutes quietly giggling to herself as she watched some lone rice gains stick to Ryoga's face.

"No wonder you're a piglet Ryoga, look at the way you eat. What a mess." Ranma bent down to get a better look at the damage only to look up into big brown eyes looking at him confusedly.

'Lick him, you know you want to.' The small voice in the back of Ranma's head seemed to have the right idea to him. Bending down the little extra space Ranma stuck her tongue out to lick up the rice grains on Ryoga's right cheek. Pulling back, Ranma giggled again at the look she received from the naked boy who seemed to be in shock from the touch.

"You've got some on this cheek too." Ranma bent down to once again lick Ryoga only this time on the left cheek and closer to the stunned boy's lips. Getting no reaction from the lost boy Ranma decided to try her luck. Shifting her head to the side, she lightly licked over the other boys slack lips before pressing her own onto his. This action alone got a reaction out of Ryoga, but not the one that Ranma was expecting.

Startled by the hands that wrapped themselves around her waist and the tongue that was suddenly invading her mouth had her moaning and melting into the touch. Tangling her hands into the soft locks above her head, she used the hair as a lever to drag the other body down so he was lying on her.

At one point in their make out session Ranma lost the little clothing she had on and was in the process of trying to get Ryoga to take it to the next level, to which he finally agreed.

(Sorry no lemon, I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry. bows)

Just as both teens climaxed the first rays on sun shined through the curtain in the room that the two sleeping bodies in the one futon resided in, slowly waking them from their drug induced dream.

end flashback/dream

Ranma was the first to wake up and she looked at the ceiling for a few minutes just waiting for it all to sink in. For some reason it didn't seem to bother her what she had seen in her dream. At least she knew who the father was, and the fact that it was someone she liked was also a bonus. The secret dread that it might have been a random stranger or even worse, Kuno's was gone and a nice floaty feeling was left in it's place.

"So it's mine eh?" the soft husky voice laced with sleep and the strong arms the wound their way around her waist to settle just on her stomach, brought Ranma out of her contemplating to the present and the issues that she had to deal with.

"So, what should I do?" Ranma pulled herself out of Ryoga's arms and prepared herself for the response.

"What's with the 'I', it should be 'we'. What are WE going to do? I won't let you go through this alone Ranma, this might have been an accident but I'm going to take responsibility for it." Ryoga missed the flinch that came from Ranma when he said the word 'accident'. Ranma knew it was Ryoga's sense of honour that had him staying by her side and it brought tears to her eyes. Ryoga caught the light sniffles coming from the small red head and rushed over to see what was wrong.

"Ranma, Ranma what's wrong? What's happened?" the lost boys efforts in trying to get the crying girl to open up had the opposite effect then what he wanted. Ranma beat Ryoga's helpful hands away and ran out the door and headed off to the bathroom to cry in peace, leaving a worried and confused boy in her wake.

Akane was just putting her most resent batch of cookies for the cooking contest in a container when she heard the bathroom door slam, soon to be followed by a timid knock and her oldest sisters voice come floating down the stairs asking if everything was alright. Her curiosity getting the better of her she made her way up the stairs to see what was going on. As she passed by Ranma's room, she glanced in to see a worried Ryoga pacing the room, steering clear of any doors. Quietly knocking on the open door, so as not to frighten the frazzled looking young man, Akane slowly stepped inside the room to see if she could help Ryoga.

"Hey Ryoga what's wrong, was that Ranma that ran into the bathroom?" Over the past few weeks Akane had learnt to keep her short temper in check when it came to the young woman who was currently in the bathroom. Never knowing when the pregnant teen might snap, had been wonderful for helping the youngest Tendo daughter to mature a little. She learnt to no longer demand people to tell her things and also, how to approach certain 'subjects' with care. Although occasionally she would revert back to her old ways. But she was getting better.

Hearing the soft knock and the clearly worried voice of his former crush had Ryoga feeling more at ease with the new knowledge he had gained over the night. Contemplating wether or not to tell Akane this knowledge gave his mind a break from wondering why Ranma had just run away from him. He looked at her for a moment as she stood just inside the doorway, he finally decided that she would have to know sooner of later, as would everyone else, and maybe if the news received a good reaction form Akane, she might be able to give support when it came to telling the others.

"Yeah, that was Ranma; I did or said something to upset her. Don't really know what though. Last night…We ah…found out who the father is." The last sentence had Ryoga turning away from Akane and looking out the window.

"Don't worry about Ranma Ryoga, he's been like that for a few weeks now, you know, getting all emotional for whatever reason. He'll cry at the drop of a hat now, it's almost funny to watch." A slow, almost non-existent nod was her reply followed by a few seconds of silence. Akane waited for Ryoga to tell her who the father was, but it looked like she needed to do some prodding.

"So…who is it? The father I mean." Akane noticed the stiffness the overcame Ryoga's body as she mentioned the word 'father' and her mind came to a very quick reason as to why that happened, but still she wasn't quite sure.

Ryoga turned back about to give Akane an almost guilty look. This was all that was needed to confirm her earlier thoughts. Even if she thought she might have known who it was the words still helped to make it hit home.

"Um…I'm the father." The words had her reeling, trying to find something positive to say. The only thing that seemed to come to find was 'fuck' and 'what the hell were you thinking'. Again the room was filled with a tense silence. Eventually it was broken.

"Right…Well…Congratulations I guess. So, how are you guys gonna…um…you know…" The rest of the sentence was left hanging silently in the air, but Ryoga didn't need to hear it to know what Akane was trying to say. Was he going to stick around to help with the situation that he created? Ryoga felt a bit disappointed that Akane would even try to ask that question, he thought that she of all people would know how highly he thought of family and fixing his mistakes. Not that he thought that getting Ranma pregnant was a mistake and that the baby was either but,…he knew he had to stop thinking along those lines or else he thoughts would end up in a circle. A small shuffle from Akane that he saw out of the corner of his eyes brought him out of his confusing thoughts.

"Were in this together. I think." He had started off with the sound of conviction in his voice, but that soon turned to uncertainty, which Akane was quick to pick up on.

"Why do you say that?" Walking closer to the man she gave a slight tug on one of his arms, getting him to sit down with her on the floor. This kind gesture helped, she hoped, to show Ryoga that she was willing to listen and help in any way she could. She hated to see her friend and now 'former' fiancée in trouble.

"Well, we were just; I mean I was just talking about how I was going to take responsibility for…"

"You didn't happen to say any word that would make it sound like it was a hassle to you or anything like that did you?" Akane's interruption had the lost boy thinking back to what exactly he had said to the hormonal teen. Realisation came over his face and he looked back to Akane with a sheepish look on his face.

"I might have a word like 'accident' when referring to him getting pregnant. Which I take was probably not the best word to use." Akane's look of shock told Ryoga that he was defiantly right is his assumption on what had Ranma running to the bathroom crying her eyes out.

"Yeah, that would be it, but don't worry this is an easy problem to fix, trust this happened once while you were away, Kuno had said… never mind. Now, all you have to do is go to the bathroom and tell Ranma that how even though you didn't plan, and you have to use the word plan here, on having a family with anyone at this age, you will still put in 100 to make sure that everything goes fine for the pregnancy and that you are behind her all the way. In your own words. Just makes sure to put the word 'plan' in, I can't stress that enough."

The whole time Akane had been talking, Ryoga had been making himself a mental checklist in his head to the things he should say to Ranma, underlining the word 'Plan'. Standing up with new determination and a quick 'thank you' over his shoulder to Akane who was still sitting down Ryoga stalked his way over to the door, and walked out.

Only to come back when he realised he had walked into the cupboard.

"Can you take me…" Akane's smile was all Ryoga needed, to know that Akane would take him to the bathroom. Standing up and dusting off her backside, Akane linked arms with Ryoga and started off down the hall, feeling generally happy that she had helped someone.

Once they got to the right door they could see Kasumi still trying to get Ranma to unlock the door. Who knew that Kasumi was ever that stubborn, Ranma had been in there for half an hour now, and still Kasumi was specking to her in a calm and soothing voice.

"If you just open the door Ranma, I'm sure I'll be able to help. It really can't be that bad can it?" It seemed that even the soothing voice of the lovely Kasumi couldn't get Ranma to stop feeling depressed, and the slight crease in her normally relaxed face noted that even she was feeling a bit uncertain about how to cheer the boy up.

A short 'Go away' was her reply.

"Let me try Kasumi." Kasumi looked up into the big, brown eyes of Ryoga, who had been the one just whispering to her. She gave a soft nod and then walked back down the hall to the stairs that led to the kitchen. She knew that when Ranma did come out he would be hungry, so she decided to help by making a big meal.

Both teens watched as Kasumi's back disappeared as she softly talked to herself about what she was going to cook.

Ryoga looked back again at Akane for a last reassurance, which he received in raised eyebrows and hand movements, telling him to hurry up. He took a deep breath before knocking softly on the door and clearing his throat.

"Ranma, it's me Ryoga. Can you open the door I want…no, need to talk to you." A rattle behind the door was his answer, which at last proved that Ranma was listening to him.

"You can say it from out there." Ryoga almost yipped for joy at the fact the Ranma was now talking.

"But it's really something that needs to be sad face to face, so can you just open the door." His only reply was silence.

"Please." It seemed that word had the desired effect, because soon there was the definite 'click' sound of a lock being unbolted. The door slid open a tad and was left that way. Taking the hint that Ryoga had to walk through the door, Akane steered him towards it, and pushed him through, having the door close just as quickly as it opened.

Akane, feeling satisfied with her medalling, wandered off down to the backyard to get some training in.

--- --- --- --- ---

Ok, well that's the end of that chapter. It's just under a full 7 pages too. Yay for me. Although that is short compared to how long you had to wait for this chapter.

I would like to express how sorry I am if Kasumi seems a bit OOC. It has been a while since I last saw an episode of Ranma 1/2. it was, unfortunately, deleted from my computer, and the person I got it from, is no longer available to talk to.

Cry for me people, I have no Ranma episodes to watch, none at all.

I would also like to point out the Akane might seem a bit OOC too, same reason as above, plus I think having a pregnant, hormonal Ranma would help to make Akane rethink a few of the ways she deals with people. It would be like treading on eggshells for her.

Remember to blah blah blah. Look if you don't want to leave a review, fine I'm not gonna have a fit over it, or beg like some cheap school girl. If you want to leave one fine, if not, that's cool too. Reviews do make me happy but why should I place the responsibility of how I'm going to feel on the readers. What would you guys care about my insecurities?

7


End file.
